violation is a good thing  for Mrs Lovett anyway
by bloodnewt5
Summary: <html><head></head>she loved it really, but she didn't want to show him that!</html>


this is my first published fanfic so please leave comments to help me in future stories!

also, i'm sorry if i've not uploaded it correctly so IMPORTANT INFORMATION FOLLOWS!

**RATED M** for reasons (force, rape and slight violence). If you are easily offended then i wouldn't continue

**Violation is a good thing –for Mrs. Lovett anyway!**

Sitting in her lounge as usual, nursing a bottle of gin. Toby was well away, it only took a small tot of the stuff to send him on his way to dreamland. Curled up on the other sofa under a blanket she could just see the small boy breathing in and out, slowly and rhythmically. Watching him was making her sleepy, in fact she was very close to falling asleep right there.

She stood up too quickly and went dizzy. She wasn't too sure if it was too much gin or just a head rush but she slumped back down to the comfort of her chair for a minute, taking another swig of gin. It couldn't possibly be the gin, the liquid was like water to her now, took no effect at all.

Getting to her feet again she pulled the blanket that had been keeping her warm and placed it over Toby, it didn't seem right that she had a comfy bed and he have one small blanket to keep him warm. She wished she could afford a proper bed for the poor lad but she just didn't have the money, well, that wasn't entirely true….she had money but since the Beedle found out about her special pie mix, she had to pay him whenever he expected. This had left her once again worried, very worried for her business.

She walked out of the lounge and to the bathroom to freshen up before going to bed. She caught sight of herself in the mirror, "Oh Nellie", she whispered to herself, "you are letting yourself go aren't you". She snatched her gaze away from the tired reflection of herself, feeling someone watching her. It couldn't be Toby, he's flat out!

Shaking her head thinking she was really losing it now, she left the bathroom and stood in the doorway of her bedroom. Holding the door frame for support she squinted to see what was on her bed. It was a bunch of the most beautiful roses she had ever seen – but where have they come from. Puzzled she edged forward into her own bedroom and lent over to pick them up and smell them.

She didn't hear the door click shut behind her, or the hushed footsteps of the person who had been hiding in wait, behind the door, ready to follow her straight to where she would be used.

This was too easy, Sweeney thought to himself. He pushed Nellie forward so she landed with her hands, onto the bed and lifted up her many layers exposing her naked sex to him.

She was frozen solid. She had once again fallen for this. She knew what was coming. She had been here so many times before. Why didn't she know to turn and run, not go straight to the obvious.

"Sweeney… Sweeney" she whispered.

"It doesn't have to be like this…. I… I want you anyway"

"I love you"

This only angered Sweeney. Why did she always have to be so easy?

He didn't want to mess about, taking time over this or the stupid woman would think that he actually enjoyed it. He quickly undid his trousers, dropping them to the floor and harshly thrust himself into her wet waiting hole.

She pretended to scream, for his benefit really so he'd carry on. The thrusting became faster and more harsh. He slapped the back of her head when she tried to lift it off the bed, probably to try and speak again.

"You, Mrs. Lovett, are a whore" he spat at her. "You're a filthy, disgusting whore and you deserve to be treated like this".

She didn't know what came over her. She loved him and loved the pretence of him pretending to rape her but this… that sounded like he really meant it. She started to sob, which sent vibrations down her cunt that was being forcibly fucked making Todd happy, very happy indeed. Finally she was getting the message which couldn't have been at a better time as he dug his nails into her hips so hard that it drew blood and he thrust into her the hardest of all for the last time and came. Hot and wet all over her sex, dripping down onto the floor.

He pulled his trousers back to the respectable position and withdrew his blade from his shirt pocket. Looking at it shining in the now darkened room he placed his hand firmly on her back to keep her position and marked her, across her lower back, carefully sounding out the word he was branding her with, W…H…O…R…E…

That, Mrs. Lovett, is you. You are a filthy, disgusting whore.

Get yourself cleaned up.

With that he left, silently.

Nellie lay perfectly still to be sure he had gone. She didn't want to anger him. She listened to his footsteps all the way upstairs and heard him settle himself upstairs.

She smiled to herself. He had branded her. He had made her his own.

His own little whore.


End file.
